


King Of The World

by mygodhatesme



Series: Peaky Blinders X Readers [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodhatesme/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: Just after getting dumped by your boyfriend, you meet Michael at a bar in New York City.
Relationships: Michael Gray/Reader
Series: Peaky Blinders X Readers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149209
Kudos: 3





	King Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for my best friend sude, she adores michael unlike me. she enjoyed it so i hope you do too <3

A glass of whiskey was all you needed. You had just got dumped by your long term boyfriend, David. You were extremely angry at him for dumping you while you were wearing your prettiest dress. 

You were walking down the streets of New York. You didn't have a jacket because it was the middle of the summer. You had paired your pretty blue dress with white heels. 

Your heels made loud noises on the pavement, the sound stopped on the doorstep of a bar. There was music coming from inside, it was exactly what you needed. 

You stepped in confidently, there were so many women in with their boyfriends and husbands. You noticed you would probably be the only single woman in there. It was the worst thing ever in that moment but you needed a drink at that exact moment.

You got inside, sat at the bar. “Women can’t sit alone at the bar.” the barman said looking at you. You chuckled, “I just got dumped, I don’t care, give me whiskey.” the barman looked impressed by your attitude. He turned around to fill you a glass, “And make it double.” you ordered.

You grabbed the glass as soon as it was put on you, you drank it in one sip. You put the glass down and whistled so the barman can give you his attention again. “Keep it coming.” you said, he nodded. 

The more you drank, the more you thought of David. You gave 2 years of your youth to that bastard and he just left you because he wanted to be single for once. He didn’t deserve you anyway or that was what you told yourself.

When the barman put the fifth double whiskey on the counter, another hand reached for it. A big hand, a man’s hand. You turned to the owner of the hand in one motion, put your chin up. That was your drink and you wanted to make sure he knew that. 

“I thought women weren’t supposed to drink alone here.” the guy said in an English accent. His green eyes were fixated on you but you were too focused on getting you drink back.

You hit his hand and took the glass, once again drank it all at once. “I just got dumped, I deserve an exception.” you said simply, his eyes didn’t move away from your eyes. 

“Who would leave such beauty?” you turned back to him, examined his features one by one. His lips were chapped, you immediately thought of hydrating them with your kiss. He was attractive, had a strong jawline and pretty green eyes. 

“Apparently David.” you mumbled, he sat down next to you. His intentions were obviously the same as yours. “So unfortunate.” he nodded, you smiled a little. Your slowly fading smile made him smile big. 

“Two more.” he said to the barman, you didn’t need to drink it all at once anymore. Slow was better and your need to get pissed drunk was out of the picture. “You’re prettier than him, I might say it’s fortunate for me.” he chuckled at your words and serious expression.

“We’re both winning tonight then.” he said, took a sip from his whiskey. You laughed, “Seems like it.” he was so pretty. So pretty that you were almost glad David dumped you.

“You’re English, what are you doing in the States?” you asked, trying to have a conversation. He lit a cigarette, “Business.” he said, “Wall Street, must be exciting.” you replied. He simply nodded. 

“It is but not as exciting as being back in Birmingham.” he explains, you couldn’t understand why. “What could be more exciting than being in New York?” you ask, he took a breath from his cigarette. You were so attracted to him that you forgot David even existed. 

“My family is powerful there, I feel like the king of the world but here, I’m just another guy working in finance.” he admitted, saying that always impressed women. The only thing making him feel like the king of the world in New York was impressing women. 

“I’m nothing here and would be nothing there, nowhere close to being on top of the world.” you said, he felt proud of himself for impressing you just like he wanted.

“You never told me your name.” he asked, your mind stopped working for a second. “Y/N” you said and because you paused for a second he felt the need to ask, “Is that a fake name?” you shook your head.

“Oh no, I’m just too drunk.” being satisfied with your answer, he showed you his hand. “Michael, Michael Gray.” you grabbed his hand and shook it. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Gray.” you smiled, seeing your interaction as a win. It was obvious it was going to be a good night for you. You took another sip from your whiskey, “May I?” you reached for his tab of cigarettes. He did nothing but nod.

Just as you put the cigarette between your lips, he took his lighter out and lit it for you. “Thanks.” you continued, “What are your plans for this wonderful night?” you asked before taking a drag from the cigarette.

“Probably kiss a lovely lady.” you felt your cheeks blush. “Like you.” you had no mirror but you were sure your cheeks were burning red. You took one last drag from your cigarette and put it down way before it was close to ending.

You pulled your chair closer to his, “Then go ahead.” you said. He pulled you in to his lips. His chapped lips felt harsh on your moisturized ones. The heat of your bodies interacted, he was colder against your warm one influenced by all the whiskey you had earlier.

While your lips were colouring his red with your lipstick, his tongue slipped into your mouth. This was the last thing you expected for that night though you obviously wanted it.

After a full moment of sharing a passionate kiss, you pulled yourself away. You reached for your whiskey for the last time, pushed it down your throat. Now the glass was empty and you didn’t intend to ask for another one.

“What if we leave together?” you asked, Michael chuckled. He too reached for his glass, took a sip but didn’t finish it. He got on his feet, left a bit of cash on the counter and helped you get down by holding your hand. 

Both of you left the bar, hands tied to each other. After getting dumped by your boyfriend just a few hours ago, this was obviously a fast shift into your new vision of relationships. You hoped he would take you to his apartment and he did exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it <3
> 
> i originally posted this on tumblr so if you want to check out my other work or maybe request, it’s oddshelbyout


End file.
